


Humpty Dumpty y los caballeros del rey

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kinsgman: The Golden Circle
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, Memory Alteration, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Humpty Dumpty y los caballeros del rey

Le habían explicado docenas de veces las razones por las que debería permanecer encerrado en esa habitación acolchada. _No queremos que te hagas daño. Un ambiente controlado y sin distracciones es lo mejor para ayudarte a recuperar la memoria, Harry. Mira, te he traído un libro nuevo, este tiene ejemplares que jamás has visto._

Estaba dando los últimos toques al ejemplar de _Papilio Ulysses_ que había copiado de su libro favorito. Se sentía feliz dibujando detalladamente cada uno de los especimenes que más llamaban su atención. Sabía que cualquier chico de su edad preferiría estar afuera, divirtiéndose con sus amigos, pero a él le bastaba con sus mariposas y sus libros, aunque desearía poder verlas allá afuera, vivas y libres.

No como él. Prisionero y languideciendo en esa celda acolchada. 

Ginger era amable con él y de cuando en cuando, lo invitaba a salir, cosa que él aceptaba de inmediato, para arrepentirse un rato después, cuando la gente, el ruido y la realidad eran demasiado y comenzaba a sudar frío y a respirar con dificultad.

Tenía pesadillas con relativa frecuencia y gracias a la ayuda de Ginger había aprendido a lidiar con ellas, a usarlas para encontrar algo de luz en su pasado. No tenía conciencia real de cuanto tiempo había pasado en ese lugar, pero sabía que no habían sido más que algunos meses. Le habían prometido que luego de un par de pruebas para buscar reactivar su memoria, verían la forma de liberarlo. En caso de que fuera imposible hacerle recordar, se encargarían de reintegrarlo a la sociedad de la forma más segura posible.

Esa mañana se despertó y comenzó su ritual de contar sus dibujos en las paredes y escribir en su diario los sueños de la noche anterior. Se miró al espejo y decidió que necesitaba afeitarse. Aunque aun era un poco complicado para él trabajar con su percepción espacial, había logrado dominar la simple tarea de afeitarse sin cortarse la garganta en el intento.

Había escuchado algo de alboroto afuera de su habitación, algo habitual como había descubierto luego de sus primeros días en el lugar. Terminó de afeitarse y guardó sus accesorios, preparándose para leer un rato antes del desayuno.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y dos desconocidos cruzaron el umbral. Un joven sonriente se le acercó, echándole los brazos al cuello y apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar los brazos para detenerlo. El muchacho dio unos pasos atrás, confundido, y cosa extraña, con un gesto de desolación en el rostro. El otro hombre se le acercó y extendió su mano, diciendo su nombre y por educación, respondió al saludo.

\- Harry, venimos por ti. – El hombre calvo le sonreía, como si le alegrara el verlo y él le sonrió a su vez. – Eres un agente de Kingsman y somos tus amigos.

\- Creo que se equivocan, solo soy un lepidopterista. – Se sentía orgulloso de decirlo.

\- Lepidopte, ¿qué? -. El joven, que parecía estar pasando un mal rato, preguntó confundido.

\- Era tu pasión antes de entrar al ejército, es cierto. Pero lo dejaste todo para unirte a Kingsman. – El hombre calvo, quien había dicho llamarse Merlín comentó. 

\- Salvabas al mundo, eso es lo que eras. Lo que eres. – El muchacho, ¿Eggsy?, estaba bastante alterado.

\- Claro que no, solo soy un lepidopterista. Y apreciaría que se retiraran ahora mismo.

\- Harry, tu… - Merlín tomo a Eggsy por el brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que pudiera sentirse cómodo de nuevo y tomó uno de sus libros para distraerse. Tenía la intención de dibujar un espécimen en particular, la Swallowtail de color negro con vivos amarillos en sus alas que, de alguna forma, encontraba encantadora y que tenía un lugar especial en su corazón.

Ojalá el tal Merlín pudiera hacer algo para tranquilizar a Eggsy. El chico parecía notablemente molesto y eso no era apropiado para alguien de su edad.

-*-*-*-*-

Desde la llegada de sus compatriotas, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente en el lugar. Ginger había reiniciado su terapia con él y podía sentir – algo como un sexto sentido que le hacía percibir ciertas cosas – que debía ponerse a la defensiva. Su piel se erizaba de la nada, su corazón se aceleraba y esas jaquecas de los primeros días tras salir del coma habían vuelto.

Algo andaba mal y el saberlo no le gustaba para nada.

Escuchó un sonido extraño que le hizo levantarse del camastro donde se encontraba leyendo. El _wush_ del agua saliendo a presión desde el piso de su habitación se intensificó y el lugar comenzó a inundarse con rapidez. Estaba aterrado, sabiendo que en segundos todo el lugar estaría cubierto de agua. Tomó aire en el último segundo y luego se quedó flotando, mirando a su alrededor. Por un instante, su corazón consiguió controlar sus latidos y eso ayudó a reducir su consumo de oxigeno. Miro el espejo frente a él, ponderando las posibilidades de usarlo como ruta de escape.

Su mente se rebeló enseguida ante esos pensamientos y el miedo volvió a apoderarse de él. Iba a morir ahogado. ¿Dónde estaban Ginger y Tequila? ¿Por qué nadie iba a ayudarlo?

Un instante después el agua comenzó a bajar y finalmente pudo tomar aire. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, por el golpe del agua fría y la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre.

Merlín entró a su habitación, preguntándole si estaba bien. Volviendo con eso de que estaba entrenado para enfrentar situaciones como la que acababa de pasar.

\- Estuviste en el ejército y de ahí, fuiste reclutado por Kingsman, donde eras un agente calificado. 

\- Nunca trabajaría para alguien que no tiene empacho en ahogar a su gente. Soy solo un amante de las mariposas. Y quisiera ver a mi madre.

\- Déjalo, Merlín. Su caso está perdido. – La voz de Ginger, dirigiéndose a Merlín, diciéndole que nada podía hacerse por él, le dolió en formas que no esperaba. Todos decían que estaba enfermo, pero para él, todo parecía normal. O así lo había sido hasta la llegada de esos hombres.

Escuchar a Ginger decir que era un caso perdido, ver la preocupación de Merlín por él y escucharle hablarte como si fuera otra persona, estaba alterándolo.

Y estaba Eggsy, quien solo lo miraba con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Sentía pena por él, sin entender del todo porqué le importaba tanto lo que el chico pudiera sentir.

Deseaba que todo volviera a la normalidad. O lo que había sido su normalidad hasta entonces.

-*-*-*-*-

Ginger le informó que le dejarían ir. Merlín lo llevaría de vuelta a Inglaterra donde le ayudarían a comenzar de nuevo.

Entendió que la gente de ese lugar se había rendido con él y ya no era necesario tenerlo en cautiverio y, aunque la idea de la libertad le animaba, había algo de temor tras la idea de salir al mundo como un ser humano dañado.

Estaba empacando sus escasas pertenencias, revisando las cosas que Merlín le había obsequiado, todas con esa elaborada K que seguramente estaba relacionada con esa organización que llamaban Kingsman.

Eggsy entró y le preguntó que hacía, a lo que respondió que empacaba, para irse y por fin poder ver sus mariposas allá afuera.

\- Bien podrías ponerme con un alfiler junto a las otras mariposas. No encontrarás una más interesante que yo. – El tono en su voz atrajo la atención de Harry. Esa profunda desesperación que comenzaba a provocarle un nudo en la boca del estómago.

\- Cuando te conocí, era un vil gusano. Tú cuidaste de la larva y me protegiste. 

\- Quizá te refieras a la pupa, las larvas son algo diferente.

\- La pupa, entonces. Alimentaste la crisálida y con tu guía, me diste alas. Convertiste a ese gusano en una mariposa impresionante. – La emoción en las palabras de Eggsy era genuina, pero Harry no sabía que hacer con eso. No entendía el porqué él podía ser tan importante para alguien como Eggsy.

\- Con Kingsman tú salvaste al mundo. El mundo te necesita ahora, Harry. – La mirada de Eggsy estaba llena de tristeza, de dolor, de anhelo y Harry deseo poder hacer algo para aliviar su angustia. – Yo te necesito, Harry. – La voz de Eggsy se quebró y las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos.

\- Eggsy, si no te molesta, quisiera terminar de empacar. – Extendió su mano en señal de despedida. – Un gusto conocerte. – Eggsy dudó por un momento y finalmente estrechó su mano, con fuerza, por apenas un instante, para luego dirigirse a la puerta, esperando que le dejaran salir. 

Continuó con su tarea de empacar y le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa cuando le vio salir por la puerta. Ojalá pudiera encontrar algo de calma para su pena.

Para cuando saliera de ahí, Eggsy solo sería un recuerdo incómodo que se perdería junto con el resto de sus memorias.

-*-*-*-*-

Las luces encendidas de su habitación lo despertaron. Eggsy estaba ahí con un cachorro en los brazos. Se le acercó para entregárselo como un regalo de despedida. Lo tomó en sus manos, sonriendo. No se había sentido así de feliz en quien sabe cuanto tiempo. 

\- ¿Qué tal si le disparamos a este pequeño? – Se volvió a mirar a Eggsy quien le apuntaba al cachorro con un arma. Se levantó, protegiendo al cachorro con su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – Eggsy mantenía el arma sobre ellos, la expresión resuelta en su rostro. Estaba decidido a matar al pobre animalito. – No voy a permitir que le hagas daño.

\- Es tu vida o la del perro, Harry, ¿cuál vas a salvar? – Harry terminó acorralado en una esquina, aterrado, con Eggsy sobre él, el arma aun apuntando. Su corazón latía desbocado y las mariposas en las paredes cobraron vida. Los colores iban y venían frente a él y de pronto estaba en otro lugar, en otra habitación con mariposas en las paredes. 

El señor Pickle estaba sobre el inodoro, disecado. Y luego estaban en otro lado, él apuntándole a su cachorro, decidido a jalar el gatillo, sabiendo que estaba mal pero que debía hacerlo.

Disparó y luego vio a Valentine frente a él, disparándole, y el mundo dio la vuelta, se encogió en si mismo y desapareció.

El señor Pickle no había muerto y lo tomó en sus manos, feliz de no haberlo matado.

\- Era una salva. – Le gritó a Eggsy.

\- Si, una salva, Harry. 

\- Nunca podría hacerle daño al señor Pickle, lo llevé a casa y lo cuidé hasta que murió de pancreatitis… - Y en un momento todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente y Harry volvió a ser Harry Hart.

\- Tú no eres el señor Pickle. 

Y Eggsy. 

_Eggsy_.

Eggsy estaba ahí, con él, apuntándole con un arma, sonriendo.

\- Eggsy. – Decir su nombre fue como una liberación. Entendió por fin el porqué de la tristeza tras los ojos claros, el porqué de su compasión por la pena del muchacho.

\- Volviste. – Eggsy le sonrió y se le acercó, abrazándolo con fuerza. Podía sentir el latir de su corazón contra su pecho, el temblor de su cuerpo. El suspiro de alivio sobre su cuello.

Y todo aquello que Eggsy significaba para él se le reveló de golpe. Y fue su turno de sentir tristeza, de sentir ese anhelo que había visto los pasados días reflejado en los ojos de Eggsy.

Dijo su nombre y el corazón se le rompió en el pecho.

Se tragó el dolor, recordando que había mucho trabajo por hacer y no tenían tiempo.

\- Debemos detener a Valentine, su plan… - Eggsy lo tomó por los hombros pidiéndole que se calmara, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que se habían encargado de eso.

\- Tienes que ponerte al día con muchas cosas.

\- Finalmente has vuelto. Ahora si podemos ponernos a trabajar. – Merlín estaba en la puerta, sonriendo. 

\- Puedes estar seguro de eso, Merlín. – Ver a Merlín de nuevo, reconocerlo, se sentía como volver a casa y Harry se sintió vivo de nuevo.

\- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Galahad.

-*-*-*-*-

Regresar a ser parte de la acción resultó no ser lo que esperaba. Merlín le había entregado un nuevo armamento y arreglado los lentes reglamentarios de Kingsman para cubrir la pérdida de su ojo, pero eso no fue suficiente.

Merlín le explicó que aun necesitaba ajustar su coordinación y trabajar con su percepción espacial. Para el tipo de trabajo de precisión que requería el manejar armamento, necesitaría de un poco más de entrenamiento. Quizá nunca volvería a recuperar la capacidad que tenía antes del incidente, pero podían acercarse tanto como fuera posible.

Cuando Champagne organizó la misión para recuperar el antídoto para el virus que Poppy había esparcido por todo el mundo gracias a sus drogas, Harry dejó en claro que deseaba ser parte de la misión, contra las quejas de Whisky de que no estaba listo para ello. Eggsy se puso de su lado y defendió su posición. Si Harry no iba, él tampoco. 

Merlín tenía todo listo para su viaje y mientras esperaban a que su transporte estuviera listo, Harry se dedicó a observar a Eggsy prepararse para la misión. Le vio revisar dos veces cada una de sus armas, repasar con Merlín los detalles de la locación a la que se dirigían, prepararse mentalmente para cualquier eventualidad.

Le llenaba de orgullo comprobar que no se había equivocado cuando lo eligió para ser parte de Kingsman. Merlín le había contado los detalles de la misión que había terminado con el plan de Valentine y sobre la carrera de Eggsy como el nuevo Galahad. El chico del sur de Londres con nada que perder y sin sueños ni futuro, al que él indirectamente había puesto en esa posición, era ahora un agente Kingsman ejemplar, un ser humano honorable y leal.

Y la razón por la que su corazón latía desacompasado cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban y Eggsy le sonreía con total adoración.

Maldita la hora en que recordó su pasado.

\- Harry, ¿está todo bien? – Eggsy se sentó a su lado, preocupado. Harry lo miró, anhelando poder decirle lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, pero había asuntos más urgentes que resolver.

\- Si, Eggsy, no tienes de que preocuparte. Me siento orgulloso de ti, eso es todo. – Le pasó una mano por los cabellos y la sonrisa de Eggsy se hizo más grande; como el peso que había caído sobre su corazón desde el momento en que lo reconoció en su habitación acolchada con pinturas de mariposas.

\- Mi querido Eggsy… - La llegada de Merlín para avisarles que todo estaba listo lo detuvo antes de que la emoción lo traicionara. 

Cuando todo ese asunto sobre las drogas envenenadas terminara, quizá consideraría el hablar con Eggsy sobre sus sentimientos.

-*-*-*-*-

En el viaje de vuelta a Kentucky, luego de su fallida misión, Eggsy apenas si le dirigió la palabra. Aunque no le había contado a nadie sobre lo que había sucedido, podía sentir la desconfianza en la mirada de Eggsy. 

Quizá no estaba del todo repuesto físicamente, pero su instinto seguía intacto y le decía que Whiskey era un agente doble. Debía actuar con suma cautela si deseaba convencer a Merlín de sus sospechas, sobre todo si Eggsy dudaba de su capacidad.

Luego de dejar a Whisky en manos de Ginger para su recuperación, acordaron con Merlín en viajar a Camboya para obtener el antídoto. Eggsy recibió una llamada que lo había puesto frenético, acelerando su partida.

La tensión entre él y Eggsy se intensificó durante el largo vuelo de Kentucky a Camboya. Merlín ultimaba los detalles de la misión y el silencio entre ellos empezaba a doler.

\- ¿Martini? – Se puso de pie y se dirigió al bar del avión, esperando a que Eggsy se le uniera. Preparó dos medidas y Eggsy se recargó en la barra, la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

\- Tenía una novia. – Las manos de Harry se detuvieron por un instante, manteniendo su vista fija en la coctelera. – La perdí y eso me destruyó. Si el plan de Poppy tiene éxito, ella morirá. 

Harry apretó los labios mientras servía las bebidas, tratando de digerir las palabras de Eggsy.

\- Se que Kingsman está en contra de que sus agentes tengan a alguien en su vida, pero amó a Tilde, y sé que tener una vida pública, con ella siendo de la realeza y con mi trabajo, es complicado, realmente quisiera…

\- ¿Sabes que fue lo que pasó por mi cabeza cuando Valentine me disparó? – Tomó las copas y le entregó la suya a Eggsy. – Absolutamente nada. – La mentira se le revelaba en la garganta como hiel. – Me di cuenta de que no tenía nada fuera de mi trabajo. Nunca tuve amigos cercanos, o una compañera, o algo que me esperara en casa al volver de una misión. Nunca he estado enamorado. – Le dio un trago al Martini, ahogando lo que realmente deseaba decir: pensé en ti y en el tiempo perdido. En lo que pude tener y dejé ir. – No quiero que tú pases por eso, Eggsy, así que ¿por qué no vamos a salvar a tu novia? – La sonrisa de agradecimiento en el rostro de Eggsy se le clavó en el pecho como un cuchillo afilado.

\- Te extrañé tanto, Harry. – El tono en la voz de Eggsy podía significar tantas cosas. Si hubiese vuelto a salvo de aquel viaje a Kentucky, la historia habría sido tan diferente. Él habría estado ahí para Eggsy y quizá, habrían podido ser ese algo que nunca había tenido en su vida.

 _Es mejor amar y perder, que no haber amado nunca_ era algo que los idiotas se decían para disculpar el no haber luchado por aquello que querían, lo que no podía aplicarse a su caso. Había sido el destino, de la mano de Valentine, quien le había quitado lo que parecía su última oportunidad de ser feliz.

No iba a sacrificar la felicidad de Eggsy por la suya. Nunca.

Merlín les avisó que se acercaban a su destino y pasaron el resto del viaje preparándose para su arribo.

-*-*-*-*-

Debió ser él. Prácticamente había estado muerto, así que estaba viviendo tiempo prestado. Debió ser él.

El rostro desencajado de Eggsy estaba marcado en su memoria. Terminarían esa misión y salvarían al mundo y el sacrificio de Merlín habría valido la pena.

Durante el entrenamiento de Eggsy, había imaginado como sería pelear a su lado, pero su imaginación se había quedado corta. Debía sorprenderle la perfecta sincronización con la que se movían, pero no fue el caso. El cómo Eggsy cubría sus puntos ciegos, sin hacerle sentirse inútil, le hacía sentirse casi completo de nuevo. Confiaban por entero el uno en el otro y eso les permitió deshacerse de los matones de Poppy en minutos. 

Las circunstancias les hicieron separarse y por un momento creyó que esa maldita bestia mecánica terminaría con su vida. Pensó que estaba sufriendo otra de sus alucinaciones cuando un montón de plumas coloridas se plantó entre él y el robot que lo atacaba.

Quien hubiera pensado que Elton John iba a salvarle la vida.

\- Gracias querido, sé que estás en una misión para salvar al mundo, así que no te quito tu tiempo. – La sonrisa de Elton era contagiosa y el fan dentro suyo no pudo resistirse.

\- ¿Sería mucho pedirte un par de boletos para tu próximo concierto? – Llevaría a Eggsy con él, solo para poder presumir que conocía a Elton John.

\- Pero claro, amor. Tendrás un boleto para backstage. – Le envió un beso y Harry le pidió que esperará ahí, para llevarlo con ellos en su viaje de vuelta.

Se quedó ahí por un momento, pensando en las implicaciones de ese comentario sobre el backstage.

¿Acaso Elton le había estado coqueteando?

Podía escuchar las carcajadas de Merlín en su cabeza y sonrió con melancolía.

Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en una comedia británica protagonizada por Hugh Grant.

-*-*-*-*-

La traición de Whisky – que le permitió regodearse por un par de segundos por haber tenido la razón – estuvo a punto de arruinar el éxito de su misión. Fue de nuevo que, gracias a ese vínculo tan único y profundo entre Eggsy y él, lograron detenerlo y poner en marcha el envío del antídoto alrededor del mundo.

Salieron de ahí, con Elton como pasajero extra y con un bastante malherido Merlín, al que encontraron inconciente, con ambas piernas casi completamente destrozadas, pero aun con vida. Eligieron la ciudad más cercana donde pudieran atenderlo lo más pronto posible, sintiéndose afortunados y satisfechos por otra misión donde habían logrado salvar al mundo.

Luego de hablar con Ginger e informarle sobre lo sucedido, Eggsy se tomó un momento para buscar noticias sobre Tilde. 

Harry estaba preparando martinis y Elton estaba frente a él en la barra, observándolo con detenimiento.

\- El chico no sabe nada, ¿verdad? – Elton le dio un sorbo a su bebida, mostrando su aprobación con un gesto.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Harry fingió no entender la pregunta. Para alguien con la sensibilidad de Elton, no era difícil adivinar lo que se escondía tras su pretensión de que no le importaba escuchar la felicidad de Eggsy al recibir las buenas noticias de la recuperación de su novia.

\- _It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside…_ \- Elton entonó el inicio de su canción y Harry le sonrió con tristeza. – La vida es maravillosa con él en tu mundo, ¿no? – Elton lo tomó por el mentón y le hizo mirarle. – También lo es para él, querido, te lo puedo asegurar. – Elton se paró de puntillas y se le acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios. – Para la buena suerte, me han dicho que siempre funciona.

Eggsy se les unió y Harry pretendió ignorar el gesto de confusión en su rostro. Sentía las mejillas encendidas por el rubor y la sonrisa de satisfacción de Elton no estaba ayudando para nada a la situación.

-*-*-*-*-

Estaba sentado en la pequeña sala de espera en la sacristía de la Catedral de Uppsala, esperando.

En unos minutos, Eggsy estaría en el altar, esperando a su novia, para casarse con ella y convertirse en el príncipe consorte de Suecia.

Y el sería su padrino.

Deseaba sentir pena, pero no podía. Eggsy parecía feliz y esa felicidad compensaba el dolor de su pérdida. Sabía que Eggsy seguiría siendo parte de su vida, en alguna forma, por algún tiempo, y él atesoraría cada uno de esos momentos.

En su celda, meses atrás, cuando Eggsy lo había traído de vuelta del vacío de su mente sin memorias, creyó que el destino le había dado una oportunidad de ser feliz. El abrazo de Eggsy había estado lleno de promesas y se había sentido como si hubiera vuelto a donde pertenecía, al lado del chico al que le debía tanto y que le había devuelto la fe.

Pero la realidad le había recordado que no siempre se tiene aquello que más se desea. Había recuperado su pasado y su vida, pero había perdido a Eggsy en el camino.

\- Cuando vuelva de la luna de miel, comenzaremos a trabajar en la reconstrucción de Kingsman. Champagne nos ha ofrecido financiamiento a cambio de reclutar a Tequila y ponerlo de vuelta en el buen camino. – Eggsy entró a la habitación, vistiendo un uniforme de gala, por la orden de caballero de la corona que se le había otorgado por salvar a Tilde. Harry lo observó con admiración. Y un poco de arrepentimiento.

¿Algún día dejaría de doler el dejarle ir?

\- Yo me encargaré de echar a andar las cosas mientras regresas, así que deja de pensar en eso ahora, es el día de tu boda. – Sirvió dos vasos del whisky escocés de Stateman, sonriendo con melancolía. Merlín estaría presente de esa forma en esa boda, ya que aun se recuperaba de la pérdida de sus piernas y trabajaba en su rehabilitación, gracias a las prótesis biomecánicas que Ginger había fabricado para él. Roxy, quien había sobrevivido oculta en el bunker especial que tenían las casas de todos los agentes en servicio para su protección, se había quedado a su lado. Verían la ceremonia por televisión, como el resto del mundo.

\- ¿No crees que me veo ridículo? – El hombre que había salvado al mundo, dos veces, seguía dudando de su valía. Harry le miró lleno de orgullo y le señaló el enorme espejo junto a ellos. 

\- ¿Sabes que es lo veo ahí? – Eggsy le sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo, recordando como él, aquel primer encuentro, ese momento que cambió la vida de ambos, para bien o para mal.

\- ¿A alguien que sigue sin saber que demonios está pasando? – Eggsy se veía tan asustado como entonces, con esa misma mirada llena de esperanza.

\- Veo a un joven que es leal, y que ha encontrado la misión de su vida. Alguien que me llena de orgullo y que hoy comienza una nueva etapa donde sé que dará lo mejor de si mismo.

\- Todo lo que tengo te lo debo a ti, Harry. – Eggsy se dio la vuelta y le echó los brazos al cuello, en un abrazo apretado, al que Harry trató de resistirse por un instante.

Si pudiera tenerlo para siempre así, entre sus brazos, con ese corazón que latía acelerado en su pecho, latiendo por él, y no por la princesa que le esperaba allá afuera en el altar. Si pudiera decirle en ese momento lo que sentía, ¿habría una oportunidad de que no solo fuera él quien albergara esos sentimientos en su corazón? Muy dentro de su pecho, Harry creía que si.

Pero ¿hacerlo sería lo correcto? 

\- Eggsy, nunca olvides esto: siempre estaré aquí para ti. Siempre. – Los brazos de Eggsy apretaron con más fuerza y el corazón de Harry pareció encogerse dentro de su pecho. – Cuando tengas dudas, cuando tengas miedo, cuando seas tan feliz que creas que no te lo mereces – sus labios rozaron los cabellos de Eggsy, en una caricia que trataba de decir aquello que no atrevía a poner en palabras -, Eggsy, estaré ahí para ti.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Harry! Si no fuera por… - Eggsy se apartó de él, mirándolo fijamente, las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Harry iba a disculparse por hacerle pasar un mal rato, pero sus palabras se ahogaron en los labios de Eggsy sobre los suyos.

Las manos de Eggsy estaban sobre su rostro, tratando de evitar que se apartara de él, algo que Harry no tenía intención de hacer. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Eggsy, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, decidido a no dejar pasar esa oportunidad única de probar un poquito de esa felicidad que ya no le pertenecía. Los labios de Eggsy tenían un dejo salado, quizá por sus lágrimas, o las de ambos. Cada vez que alguno se detenía para tomar algo de aire, el otro continuaba el beso, ambos concientes de que solo tendrían ese momento. 

Los minutos pasaban y la desesperación del primer beso iba apagándose, poco a poco. Las manos que se habían aferrado al cuerpo del otro ahora solo buscaban ofrecer un poco de confort, de calma. Eggsy besaba con suavidad la comisura de sus labios, sus pulgares acariciando sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz rozando la suya, con una ternura que a Harry le dolía en el alma.

El tañer de las campanas resonó en la habitación y Eggsy volvió a besarlo con ese fuego del primer momento, para luego apartarse de él y salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Harry se quedó ahí, de pie, con los ojos cerrados. Dejó caer los brazos, sintiendo como si acabara de robarse el mayor tesoro de la corona escandinava, con esa chispa dentro de su corazón – aquella que había recuperado en su celda acolchada con imágenes de mariposas – ardiendo con un fuego que amenazaba consumirlo por entero.

Salió tras Eggsy, dispuesto a enfrentar su destino. Le había prometido al muchacho estar ahí para él y no era de los que rompían sus promesas. 

Reconstruirían Kingsman y este renacería de las cenizas como el ave fénix. Juntos, Eggsy y él, Merlín y Roxy.

Y quizá, quizá, ese momento robado al destino no sería solo una memoria que atesorar, sino el principio de una historia que aun tenía mucho por contar.


End file.
